nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:REALNerfNinja6
'The Rules' Since the head admin has locked his talk page for IP addresses, I am an ideal admin to contact if you need help. However, please follow these rules: #'Please do not post in the archives - they are of old talk conversations.' #'If I leave a message on your talk page, make sure you reply on MINE, not your own. If this keeps happening for one person I will protect your talk page so you can't edit it.' #'Always try to sign.' #'Call me RNN, RNN6, Ninja of Nerf or virtually anything like my name except for REAL. That ticks me off.' #'Do not put some Rebelle thing like "Don't hate Rebelle, just buy one and paint it". Those will be undone and if someone does it multiple times, I will take action against them. I DO NOT MOD.' #'Do not harass me or vandalise this page.' #'Do not remove content from it without explaining why.' #'Do not ask me how to change your signature or sign.' #'If you have an account PLEASE try to leave the message when you are logged in. A couple of newcomers made that mistake, and it was a bit annoying.' #'Please leave your message at the BOTTOM of the talk page if it is a new topic. This isn't too major, but it is irritating having people post replies in the middle of conversations.' #'If you contact me because I made a false edit ONCE, I will accept it the first couple of times, but not after that. You can, however, contact me to sort out an edit-war in this case.' #'Melee! Melee! Melee!' #'Do not put strikethrough content in - this is really annoying and it looks messy.' #'Please don't fix typos made by other people; a guy on Skylanders Wiki did this and it REALLY disrupted me for nothing.' #'I know how to do archives so please don't set them up for me. I don't like this as there are multiple different ways to do it.' #'Do not leave me messages to protest against my 'enemy list' or anything on my userpage, unless there is an actual typo (not just because you don't want to be on my list). You can message me to apologise for what you did that got you on here if it is ''nice.' I think that will do if you read that. Now you can bug me :D Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 06:36, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Chat Wanna chat? [[User:NStrikeAgent335|''NSA335]][[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 07:42, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Rollback status It says that im a Rollback, is that true? Nerfking77 (talk) 19:49, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Also why does it not give me the badge thinyNerfking77 (talk) 20:09, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Thats a good one I finaly had the time to read your avatar and i was like okay then so unexpected but good job on that it got me to laugh. :) NerfCommanderChris (talk) 22:56, December 8, 2013 (UTC)Chris RE:How...? It was either GaGe or NM8. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 11:47, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Don't Flippin' Use 'Em Anymore Don't use those damn old warning templates any more. Use this one instead. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 22:48, December 24, 2013 (UTC) A Message "Come and get me, you little cocksucker. MMMMMM, shit your pants, I rate it LOL LOLROFLCOPTER" Morshu.com (talk) 19:07, December 27, 2013 (UTC) My talk page lock It's only locked to new editors (first 3 days on the wiki) and unregistered (wiki contributors) users. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 22:56, December 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:HTF? How the f*ck should I know? ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 12:03, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Warning Seriously. Not cool. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 22:16, December 31, 2013 (UTC)